LA PRIMER NAVIDAD
by LevApolo
Summary: (Precuela de "Fragmentos de una vida") Haruka y Michiru pasan su primer navidad juntas. Ahora es momento de dar y compartir. Kaio tiene un regalo especial que darle a su amada, ¿La rubia lo aceptara?, ¿Que responderá la aguamarina ante la pregunta de Tenou?. Historia de un solo capitulo.


Ya saben a quien pertenecen los personajes y de quien fue idea escribir esta historia.

* * *

 **UN REGALO MUY ESPECIAL**

Con dificultad, Haruka estaciono el hermoso auto amarillo a la entrada de aquella casona que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad.

No era para menos las precauciones que había tomado para aparcarse, duramente la madrugada había comenzado a nevar, lo que hacía que aquel camino se tornara especialmente resbaloso.

Mirándose en el espejo retrovisor, peino sus cabellos alborotados y se acomodó la corbata. Observando que su aspecto era aseado, tomo la maleta y los regalos que viajaban en el asiento para el acompañante.

Descendiendo del mismo, aseguro las puertas y acto seguido se dirigió a la entrada de la casa de su amada.

Llamando a la puerta, espero a que Michiru acudiera a abrirle. Pasados unos segundos, la aguamarina salió a su encuentro.

"Hola", Haruka saludo extendiendo sus brazos para recibirla en ellos.

Como era obvio, Michiru correspondió a aquel abrazo, "Que bueno que viniste mi amor", dijo besando sus labios, "Pero que tonta soy, anda pasa. Seguramente estas congelándote", sus mejillas se sonrojaron a causa de la gélida brisa.

Haruka apenas entro se quitó el abrigo, colocándolo en el perchero que estaba al lado de una lámpara, "Huele exquisito", dijo cuándo el aroma de lo que la aguamarina cocinaba llego a su nariz.

Michiru una vez más la rodeo con sus brazos, dándole un beso en la fría nariz, "Estoy segura de que te encantara lo que con tanto amor cocine para ti", deposito un corto beso en sus labios.

"Eso es un hecho… tu regalo", Haruka extendió la pequeña caja para que la mujer lo tomara.

"Muchas gracias mi amor, no debiste molestarte", Michiru se dirigió hacia el árbol navideño, donde lo coloco para abrirlo más tarde.

"Sabes que no es ninguna molestia", Haruka camino tras ella para terminar sentándose en el cómodo sillón.

"¿Trajiste tu pijama?", Michiru pregunto al ver que Haruka previamente había dejado la maleta en la entrada.

"Lo hice"

"Qué bueno mi amor, la última vez que tuviste que quedarte a causa de la nevada, te veías muy graciosa usando las ropas de mi padre", la violinista rió al recordar el incidente.

"Los pantalones me quedaron un poco cortos", Haruka dijo rodeándola con su brazo.

Michiru recargo la cabeza en su hombro, "Y el suéter también, parecía que usabas una camiseta corta", Michiru rió, cubriéndose el rostro un poco, "Lo siento, no debería reírme así"

"La verdad es que fue algo divertido", Tenou le dio la razón.

"¿Pudiste dormir esa noche?"

"Como un bebé", Haruka replico, "Tú habitación de niña es muy hermosa", con su dedo le acaricio la suave barbilla.

"Espero y no te haya resultado demasiado infantil"

"Para nada, es perfecta para lo que eres, una princesa. Me gustan sus colores pastel", entonces Haruka se quedó pensando unos momentos, como si hubiera olvidado algo. "¡Rayos!", expreso mientras se ponía e pie.

"¿Que sucede?", la aguamarina pregunto extrañada mientras Haruka se dirigía a la entrada para tomar su abrigo y salir.

"No es nada importante, es solo que olvide el pastel en el auto", Haruka salió, pero pasados no más de dos minutos volvió con el en las manos.

"¿Todo bien?", Michiru pregunto.

"De maravilla, es solo que lo olvide, ¿Dónde puedo colocarlo?"

Michiru sonrió y caminando hacia ella la tomo de la mano, "Ven conmigo a la cocina para que veas lo que estoy cocinando para nosotros"

"Con mucho gusto voy a donde tú quieras", la otra replico caminando junto a ella…

La hermosa aguamarina y la rubia disfrutaban del dulce postre.

Michiru sonreía llena de satisfacción, mientras que Haruka sentía que no podía dejar de verla. La amaba tanto que a veces podía resultarle irreal.

"¿Cuántas navidades pasaste en esta casa?", Haruka cuestiono, quería saber más sobre la infancia de Michiru en aquel lugar.

"Solo una", Kaio respondió llevándose un bocado a la boca. "Las demás navidades las pase en casa de mi abuela"

"Ya veo, ¿Santa Claus te traía todo lo que le pedías?", Haruka pregunto una vez más.

"Siempre, lo único que no me trajo de vuelta fue a mis padres. Pero en su lugar me dejo una carta en la que ellos me decía cuanto me amaban", sonrió llena de emoción al recordar la primera vez que la leyó.

"Debo decir que ese es un detalle muy bello de su parte"

"Lo era. Todos los días antes de dormir la leía, en verdad creí que habían sido mis padres quienes la había escrito. Luego comprendí que mi abuela lo había hecho. Pero eso no cambia que ellos me amaran profundamente, ¿Verdad?"

"Para nada cambia ese hecho", Haruka replico.

"Mi abuela murió hace dos años y pase dos navidades a solas", el semblante de la aguamarina por un momento se volvió sobrio, pero no dejaría que eso acabara con la felicidad que en aquel momento experimentaba, "¿Cómo fueron tus navidades?", fue turno de que ella preguntará.

"No conocí a mi padre, así que mi madre sola cocinar para mí. Amaba su pastel de manzana. Cuando ella murió me mude con mi tío. Juntos pasamos diez navidades, hasta que murió el año pasado y tuve que pasarla en soledad", Haruka llevo la copa a sus labios.

Ante aquellas palabras Michiru sonrió, "Lamento no haberte encontrado antes"

"Hubiera sido maravilloso pasar navidad juntas", la rubia añadió.

"Hubiera sido perfecto… pero no me has dicho si Santa Claus cumplido todos tus caprichos"

Haruka sonrió con un poco de pena, "Si y no"

"¿A qué te refieres con esa respuesta tan ambigua?"

Haruka se sonrojo un poco, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su amada, "Bueno… yo quería un tren"

"Y supongo que no te la trajo, ¿Verdad?"

"Si me lo trajo… pero en modelo a escala, yo quería una tren de verdad", Haruka comenzó a reír al darse cuanta de lo ridículo que eso sonaba.

"¿Para qué lo querías?", Michiru cuestiono.

"Para pasear alrededor de la casa, así que tuve que conformarme con uno pequeño que puse justo en mi mesa de estudios"

"¿Cuántos años tenías?", la aguamarina pregunto.

"Siete… que tonto de mi parte querer algo así", la rubia volvió a reír un poco.

"Bueno mi amor, eras tan solo una niña… no sabías que algo así era imposible"

"Ahora me doy cuenta de que mi tío me mimo demasiado. Soy una malcriada"

"Eso es mentira, eres demasiado dulce", Michiru dio un corto beso en sus labios, "Anda Haruka… acompáñame junto a la chimenea, es hora de abrir los regalos", suavemente se puso de pie, tomando de la mano a su amada para que la siguiera.

"¿No quieres esperar hasta mañana?", Haruka cuestiono.

"Mi amor, hemos pasado muchas navidades separadas, anda vamos a recibirla juntas", replico con una sonrisa.

Sentándose frente a la chimenea, ambas se envolvieron en un abrazo, comprendían que los regalos podían esperar un poco. Así que sin decir más siguieron el deseo que invadía sus labios, fundiéndose en un largo y apasionado beso. El cual no iba a ir más allá de eso. Así era su relación, lo único físico que había entre las dos eran mimos, caricias y esos besos. Aún no habían dado ese paso tan importante. Ambas lo deseaban, pero Haruka prefería esperar a que fuera ella quien lo pidiera.

Entonces aquel beso fue interrumpido por el reloj del fondo, el cual indicaba que ya era media noche.

"Es hora de abrir nuestros regalos", Michiru la miro a los ojos para posteriormente entregarle aquel presente en sus manos, "Este es el primero"

"Michi, no debiste molestarte"

"No es ninguna molestia mi amor, anda y ábrelo", dijo totalmente emocionada.

"¿Qué será?", Haruka pregunto mientras poco a poco lo desenvolvía. Entonces la sorpresa acudió a su rostro. Su obsequio era un hermoso auto a escala, de colección y de esos muy raros de los que pocos hay, "Es hermoso", Haruka dijo mientras se extasiaba con sus preciosos colores perlados.

Michiru sonreía, "Sabia que te iba a encantar"

"Lo pondré en el recibidor", Haruka dijo, "Anda abre tu primer regalo", era turno de que Tenou la sorprendiera.

"Muchas gracias", Michiru comenzó a desenvolverlo, encontrándose con aquel fino collar de perlas, "Haruka, esto cuesta una fortuna, no debiste"

Haruka se encogió de hombros, "¿Y?, te mereces esto y mucho más"

"Es muy hermoso. Muchas gracias", Michiru replico aun sorprendida.

"¡Anda!, deja que te lo ponga", Haruka lo tomo de sus manos, colocándolo al rededor de su precioso cuello, "Tu belleza las hace lucir lindas"

"Haruka, me apenas"

"Solo digo la verdad. Se ven lindas"

"Gracias por tanto cumplido, pero es hora de que abras tu segundo obsequio", Michiru le entrego una pequeña caja.

"¿Otro?, vaya, sí que es una sorpresa", poco a poco fue fue abriéndolo.

Entonces Haruka descubrió su contenido, eran unos hermosos gemelos de oro, los cuales tenían forma de timones, "¡Vaya!, son hermosos, muchas gracias Michi", se inclinó sobre ella para besar sus labios.

"Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado… ¿Sabes? Alguna vez fueron de mi abuelo y luego fueron de mi padre. Ahora quiero que tú los tengas", Michiru dijo con total satisfacción.

Aquellas palabras tomaron a Haruka por sorpresa, "Michi, yo no podría quedarme con algo así de importante para ti", replico devolviéndolos en el estuche.

"Mi amor, ahora son tuyos. Quiero que tú los tengas, ¿Sabes porque?", pregunto mientras le acariciaba los rubios cabellos.

"¿Por qué?", Tenou cuestiono.

"Porque tú misma lo has dicho, son muy importantes para mí, pero tú lo eres más. Esto es solo una pequeña prueba de cuán grande es mi amor y mi confianza hacia ti. Estoy segura de que mi padre te los hubiera entregado. Anda deja que te los coloque", concluyo tomando sus manos.

"En verdad es un detalle muy hermoso", Haruka observaba como su amada con cuidado le desabrochaba las dobles mangas de su camisa para ponérselos.

"Me alegra que te gusten. La historia de estos gemelos es muy especial… mi abuelo fue marinero y cuando salía con mi abuela, ella mando fabricarlos para él, solo que había un problema… pronto tendría que marcharse a la guerra. Mi abuela estaba desecha así que él se quitó uno de su camisa y se lo entrego a ella, jurándole que cuando volviera se casarían… años después él regreso para cumplir su promesa, los gemelos volvieron a estar juntos y para siempre. Cuando mi padre nació, mi abuelo los guardo para cuando él fuera un hombre"

"¡Vaya!", Haruka se sorprendió a un más. "¿Michi?", dijo con la voz entre cortada.

"¿Qué ocurre?", Michiru se acomodó los cabellos que caían por su frente.

"Deberían seguir perteneciendo a tu familia"

"Tú eres mi familia", Michiru concluyo, "Están listos", con satisfacción observo la forma en la que se veían en su camisa.

Haruka finalmente había comprendido todo aquello que Michiru le daba entender con ese obsequio, así que al borde del llanto, dijo; "Mi amor, aún tengo un regalo más que darte", llevo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón.

"¿Otra sorpresa?, ¿Qué es?", emocionada pregunto.

En aquel momento Haruka extrajo aquel pequeño estuche, "Quiero decirte que… vendí mi departamento", dijo entregándolo en sus manos.

"¿Por qué?", Michiru pregunto con extrañeza.

"Era demasiado pequeño… anda abre tú regalo", Haruka ordeno.

Michiru lo desenvolvió y cuando finalmente lo abrió se quedó completamente sorprendida, "Son unas llaves"

"Si, las llaves de mi nuevo departamento… quiero que te mudes conmigo", dijo totalmente sonrojada.

"¿Mudarme?, ¿Contigo?", Michru no salía de su asombro.

"Si bueno… no me gusta que vivas aquí sola, lo considero peligroso… además desde allí podemos vigilar a nuestro enemigo... Tú habitación es hermosa, tú podrás decorarla a tu gusto"

El corazón de la aguamarina se había acelerado, esperaba que Haruka no escuchara como es que este latía, "Acepto", dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?", Tenou cuestiono no estando segura de lo que había escuchado.

"Te digo que acepto mudarme a tu departamento"

"Magnifico, te ayudare a empacar"

Michiru sonrió, entrelazando sus manos al cuello de la rubia, "Esta es nuestra primer navidad juntas, hay pasaremos muchas", concluyo besando apasionadamente a su amada…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Lamento la tardanza en publicar este especial, pero es que la verdad no había pensado en escribir algo referente a esta fecha, ¿Por qué? Porque hacerlo de esa forma terminaría por "perder" el hilo de la secuencia en hechos de mi otra historia. Pero entonces recordé que según ese fic "Fragmentos de una vida", ambas tardaron tiempo en irse a vivir juntas, así que decidí situar este shot antes de esa historia.

Si leen con atención descubrirán que hago referencias al capítulo 36.

Que bonito que Michiru le obsequiara algo que se puede ser dado a la familia. Es fácil darse cuenta de que con ello le dice a Haruka que quiere todo a su lado.


End file.
